


Wild swans

by Terfle



Category: De vilde Svaner | The Wild Swans - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Eliza is saved by her enchanted swan brothers





	Wild swans

Eleven swans for eleven brothers,

Who could save them? Eliza and no other.

She knits and sews shirts only from nettle

Accused of witchcraft, her fate is settled.

The saints shake their head, they must protest

Though the Royal condemnation will give her no rest.

Day after day, night after night

She feverishly works with an end in sight.

The crowd gathers, the clouds part

The mob is baying for her blood and her heart.

But out of the blue appear the brothers eleven

Swooping down like vengeance from heaven.

Wild swans that fly over shine the brightest of lights

Over Eliza’s innocence, to put things to right.


End file.
